


sunflower

by goshozome



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshozome/pseuds/goshozome
Summary: Every year, Sonia would find a nice botanical garden and just waste the day - this year was (almost) no different, except this time she had classmates to share it with.rare-pair week day 2: flowers/rain





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> woooo day two! a little more proud of this one, and i'm also regretting not using the day 1 fic title for this... ahh well! this has a little more thought put into it, so i hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> if you would like to participate in the rare pair week, you can start here: https://danganrarepairweek.tumblr.com/

Flowers were the best part of spring, according to Sonia. Gardens lined with rows bursting full of colour - muted pinks, angry reds, soft lilacs and everything in between.

One thing Novoselic prided itself upon, along with the abundance of chocolates and other sweets the country produced, were its gardens. The royal palace was no exception, and Sonia would often get lost in them as she pretended to be a fairy, or- dare she imagine, a regular maiden.

Every year, Sonia would find a nice botanical garden and just waste the day - this year was (almost) no different, except this time she had classmates to share it with.

It almost surprised her when Fuyuhiko accepted her invitation - like a date? Sonia kept trying to convince herself that was never her intention. - but she couldn’t shake off the unmistakable feeling of a bond growing between them, ever since their interactions at the beach.

It wasn’t her imagination… right?

 

-

  
“So… why me?”

Sonia was snapped out of her reverie as she knelt on the ground and admired the varied tulips. Straightening, she frowned at Fuyuhiko. “Why… you?”

He sighed and rubbed his neck. “There’s fourteen other people in our class you could have invited to… view flowers with,” he started and Sonia saw that he was actively looking everywhere except at her. “Why not ask Chiaki, or Mikan?”

Sonia just smiled fondly at him. “Because I already know them.” is all she said, rocking back on her heels a bit.

Fuyuhiko looked like he wanted to say more, but something cold and wet splashed against Sonia’s forehead. Rain - and it was getting heavier by the second.

Without thinking, Sonia took Fuyuhiko’s elbow and pulled him away and into shelter.

“Do you want to get sick, Fuyuhiko?” is all she said, direct and concise, when he started to grumble at the sudden change of pace.

 

-

 

They had found a cafe located at the center of the gardens and had situated themselves at a window seat, since Sonia still wanted to view the ongoing storm.

As the waitress delivered their drinks - lemon tea for Fuyuhiko, peppermint for Sonia, - Sonia sighed, rested her head on her palm and stared out the window, a smile playing at her lips.

“It sucks that your afternoon got ruined.”

Sonia glanced over at Fuyuhiko, who was looking back with an expression she couldn’t quite place. Was he nervous? Worried?

She just straightened and picked up her teacup. “Ruined? But I got to hang out with you...” she stated, taking a sip of her tea as she looked up at him.

He blinked once, and frowned as he thought. “Well… you wanted to spend time with me in the  _ gardens _ , right? But we got forced inside, anyway. Sounds like a crappy way to end a day.”

Sonia just shook her head, eyes full of mirth. “I’m just glad I was able to get to know you a little better. This is the first time I’ve spent the beginning of spring with a friend!”

Fuyuhiko flushed, but the faintest of smiles crossed his face. 

“Friend, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> more like more than friends >:3c
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are not necessary but are appreciated! i really hope you guys enjoyed this one!
> 
> title is, again, taken from the song i listened to whilst writing: sunflower by rex orange county. (i meant to use the title for another piece, but ah well.)
> 
> contacts are:  
> tumblr - kashimakoichiro  
> twt - goshozome


End file.
